All Thanks To The Keys
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /ShikaIno/ He looked at her confusedly, but as she raised his keys for him to see his eyes widen and he quickly checked his pockets. Soon his eyes narrowed to the girl and he scoffed. 'That damn troublesome girl took my keys...'


_Update: EDITED_

**Alright! Another ShikaIno oneshot! :) I have a NejiTen one written down somewhere but I don't know where... haha! I'll find it... lol. About this oneshot, I must say it turned out okay, I mean it started off the way I wanted it to but I kinda changed my mind halfway through it... lol so it was an ending completely different from what I wanted at first. But nonetheless, it's good! Hehe! :D**

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU! –robotic voice- I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_For longer then forever...You are in my heart..._

_For longer then forever... I close my eyes and I am where you are..._

_And with you I'll never be alone._

* * *

A pineapple shaped hair man shivered as the cold wind whipped against his bare skin. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, bringing his hands up to rub his exposed arms ferociously in hope of warming them up.

"Shikamaru! Come on you lazy ass! Hurry up!" A beautiful –ahem- _annoying_ voice called out gleefully.

He looked up with irritated eyes, staring at his blond haired team-mate wearing his god damned jacket, waving at him to come. His lazy and irritated orbs watched as a scowl formed on her lips.

"Hurry up!" She growled.

Shikamaru groaned and muttered his traditional "Troublesome" as he trotted beside her, staring in envy at the jacket she was holding tightly against her body.

'_Better not smell her damn intoxicating perfume...'_ Shikamaru thought lazily, sighing exasperatedly.

"What's wrong?" Ino huffed as he joined her side.

"Nothing." Shikamaru answered bluntly.

Ino put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Answer the damn question truthfully Shikamaru Nara." She sternly said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman..." He muttered.

Ino grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently. "I said what's wrong!?" She yelled as she continued to shake him violently. Shikamaru grabbed her wrists with wide eyes, trying to pry her hands off of him. "I-Ino! What the hell? _**Ino**_!" He finally pried her hands off and he stumbled to the ground, scowling as he looked up to his angry team-mate. "I'm just god damn cold cause' I gave you my jacket." He dryly mumbled, fixing his shirt.

"Oh it's just that?" She chirped happily.

He sighed and nodded.

"Awe! Cute little Shika!" She giggled.

Shikamaru blushed slightly, sighing exasperatedly. "Whatever..." He mumbled.

Ino trotted beside him and latched his arm, smiling happily. "Come on Shika!" She said, pulling his arm as she started walking again. Shikamaru sighed but followed the blond girl nonetheless.

* * *

_Together from when small..._

_Together from now on._

* * *

Shikamaru stood in front of the newly hysterical pink haired and chocolate twin bun haired kunoichi's with both eyebrows raised in confusion. He looked down and sighed, muttering his usual "Troublesome..." while the two girls continued to laugh hysterically. He knew whatever made them laugh as Ino and he both entered the room they were in wasn't anything something embarrassing. He suddenly wished he could be far away from here, lying down on the grass on his favourite hill, watching the clouds pass by. He turned his head to look at his blond haired team-mate who seemed pretty confused as she watched her two hysterical best friends. "What's so funny?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her friends only laughed harder, now fully irritating Ino.

"What the hell is so god damn funny?!" She snapped.

The laughter died down slowly as they realised their friend's irritated state, neither wanting to anger the blond any further. Things tended to go ugly when she was very angry.

They shook their heads and took a deep breath, trying to hold back their laughs.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Sakura said slyly, laughing shortly.

Ten-Ten slapped her hand over her mouth, stifling her laugh as she nodded in agreement.

"What?" Ino confusedly asked.

"...Hn?" Shikamaru grunted with a raised eyebrow.

"You and Shikamaru dating!" Ten-Ten blurted out, making both girls enter their hysterical state once again.

Shikamaru felt the blood rise to rise cheeks and burn, knowing fully he was blushing furiously.

Ino's reaction was different, as expected. She fell, anime style, on the ground before jumping to her feet, fist raised forward. "What the hell?!" She screeched.

Her reaction only worsened her best friend's hysterical laughter.

"That is the stupidest thing you guys could ever assume! I would never date a guy like him! What the hell gave you that idea?! He is such a lazy ass, calls me a troublesome woman all the time –which I am _**not**_-, acts all smartass like and... and..." She stomped onto the ground furiously. "He is just nowhere near Sasuke-kun so there is _no way_ I would like him!" She screeched, panting at the end of her fast ramble.

For some reason, that declaration hit Shikamaru like a bullet in the heart. He knew why though... Shikamaru was smart. Even though Ino was deeply annoying, endlessly troublesome, most of the time acted like a dumb blonde and was _**way**_ too beautiful for his own taste... he deeply cared for her.

He has, after all, known her since they were both toddlers. And they've been placed on the same team for quite a few years already now. It was logical he would one day end up caring about her at least slightly.

Well... he always did care about her. Seeing as both their families (and Chouji's too!) spent so much time together (and still do), Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino spent a lot of time together as well.

He cared about Ino as a team mate, a friend and maybe something more, but Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to think about. He thought about it once before, concluding it was too troublesome to do again.

"Shikamaru!" Ino sneered, shaking him by the shoulders. "Don't you have a say in this!?" She exclaimed dramatically. Shikamaru stared into those baby blue orbs for a few seconds before shrugging carelessly. "Hn." He grunted. Ino screeched exasperatedly, grabbing her hair and pulling it. "Idiots!" She screamed.

Both Ten-Ten and Sakura's laughter subsided after a while and they looked up with sky eyes, a clever smile plastered on their lips. "Then why are you wearing his jacket?" Sakura slyly asked. Much to their surprise it was Ino who burst out in laughter this time.

Shikamaru sighed at the laughing girl and crossed his arms lazily on his chest, leaning back against the wall.

"Is that what made you believe were dating?" Ino exclaimed through laughs.

Her friends nodded slowly and confusedly and she laughed even harder, clutching her stomach while no sound came out of her mouth anymore, signalling she could no longer breathe and was laughing too hard.

"T-This... This is ridiculous..." She said, breathing deeply to catch her breath.

"Why _are_ you wearing his jacket?" Ten-Ten inquired.

Ino grinned, slowly recovering from her laughing fit. "Shika and I were walking down the streets on our way here and it was cold and he gave me his jacket!" She chirped.

Both girls stared at her incredulously.

"You skipped the whole part of when you kept on complaining that you were cold and threatened me endlessly to give you my jacket." Shikamaru pointed out, making Ten-Ten and Sakura nod at each other and grin. "That sounds more likely." Sakura said, grinning. A vein popped out of Ino's head, signalling she was irritated once again. "Why were you guys walking together then?" Sakura cunningly asked. "She dragged me." Shikamaru said, before Ino could say anything.

Sakura pouted, disappointed.

"Where are you guys heading now anyway?" Ten-Ten asked curiously.

There was a short silence that followed, making Sakura and Ten-Ten raise their eyebrows. They looked at Shikamaru who shrugged and motioned to Ino with a slight shove of his head. They turned their heads to look at Ino who seemed to be contemplating, before she looked up with a wide smile.

"I don't know!" She gleefully exclaimed.

Both girls fell down, anime style.

"You don't know?!" They both yelled as they sprang up.

Ino shrugged and smiled, putting her hands behind her back.

Both girls sweat dropped and Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag..." He mumbled, dropping his head low.

Ino then suddenly jumped and gripped his arms, squealing. "I know, I know, I know, I know!" She squealed. He raised an eyebrow at her. "We should go to the park!" She shouted happily, pulling the boy along with her as she started to half run to the door. "I-Ino! Ouch! Stop pulling! I can walk by myself!"

Ten-Ten and Sakura looked at each other and giggled as they were gone out of view.

"I give them 3 days." Ten-Ten said.

"I say today only." Sakura grinned.

"You buy me a set of kunai and shuriken if you lose."

"You have to wear girly stuff, including make-up if _you_ lose."

Short silence.

"Deal."

Grin. _'Perfect.'_

* * *

_Let me take you on the ride of your life..._

* * *

"Shikamaru! Remember this place?" Ino called out happily, running in front of the park and collapsing on the grass with arms spread wide open. "You, Chouji and I used to play here all the time!" She chirped, giggling happily, her gaze soft as she looked up to the sky. She went into a sitting position and laughed. "It was so fun!" She said, laughing slightly still.

His eyes softened at the soft smile plastered on her lips as she turned to look at the playground, staring for a few seconds before laughing and jumping down on a swing. He shook his head and smirked. "Troublesome woman..." He said, smirking still.

Ino jumped off the swing and advanced towards him, smiling slyly, making him raise an eyebrow in question. He saw her eyes sparkling with slyness for a few seconds before she vanished in thin air, reappearing seconds after at the same place, a wide and clever grin on her lips. He looked at her confusedly, but as she raised his keys for him to see his eyes widen and he quickly checked his pockets. Soon his eyes narrowed to the girl and he scoffed. _'That damn troublesome girl took my keys...' _He thought. She laughed heartedly and dangled the keys once more, sticking her tongue out to him childishly before dashing to the playground.

"Oi! Ino! Ino I need those keys!" Shikamaru called out, running after her.

She laughed and stopped, sticking her tongue out to him once more. "You gotta catch me!" She said childishly, laughing again as she started dashing to the playground once more. "Oi!" Shikamaru called out once more. He groaned as she giggled again and slid through the tunnel quickly. "Troublesome woman..." He muttered, quickening his pace. "Ino, oi!" He called out, sliding through the tunnel and coming to a stop as she stopped herself, turning around to meet him. She grinned and dangled the keys once more, her grin growing wider. Shikamaru smirked at the girl and she looked at him confusedly before coming to a complete understanding as her entire body refused to move.

"Kage mane no jutsu is a success."

Ino laughed, making his smirk fade away quickly. She smirked herself and disappeared in a puff of smoke, informing him that it was a shadow clone.

"Gotcha!" She called teasingly. "You are not going to catch me that easily Shika!"

He turned to look at the blond haired girl and glowered at her. She simple giggled and swiftly turned on her heels only to collide with another chest. Strong arms imprisoned her as quickly as possible and she pouted. "Gotcha." A voice whispered in her ear. She looked up sharply with puppy eyes, her lips forming a pout. "I thought I had you for once!" Ino whined childishly, her big round baby blue orbs pleading the boy to let her go. "Give me the keys, now." Shikamaru commanded lazily, still keeping her imprisoned in his arms. He held out on of his hands and she glowered daggers at him. "No!" She said mindlessly. "Troublesome..." He murmured. "Oi, Ino give me the keys."

She giggled and launched at him, surprising him fully and making him loose his balance. He fell backwards onto the slide, Ino on top of him, and slid down the slide on his back, closing his eyes as he was swiftly launched off it. He held Ino protectively against him, putting her out of the way of the impact and took the whole collision as he fell down to the ground with a grunt. Ino laughed and she looked up to the groaning Shikamaru. "That was not smart." He groaned, sliding his arms off her body and rubbing the back of his head with his right arm. "Can't help it, you're snugly!" She exclaimed, laughing slightly. At his pained expression, her eyes changed to her anxious mood. "Are you hurt?" She asked, her worried baby blue eyes boring into his dark chocolate brown ones. "No you troublesome woman I'm fine."

A vein popped out of her head, annoyed. "Lazy bum." She glowered as she sat down on the small pebbles.

"Troublesome woman."

"Lazy bum!"

"Troublesome woman."

"Lazy bum!"

"Troublesome woman."

"Lazy bum!"

"Troublesome woman."

"Lazy bum!"

"Troublesome woman."

"Lazy bum!"

"Troublesome woman."

"**Lazy bum**!!"

"Ino."

"**WHAT**?!"

"Stop being childish." He sighed.

"**WHAT DID YOU S**-"

Something warm pressed on her lips and cut her off, and she was utterly stunned. She stood there completely still, too stunned and shocked to respond. As he pulled back she stared blankly ahead, mouth slightly gaped. He smirked and put his hands on the ground to support him as he leaned back and put his weight on his hands. "You're so troublesome..." He said, smirking still.

He went back to lying on the ground, his hands behind his head, feeling victorious as she was still in shock. He had kissed her because

1. That was the only way to shut her up. At least the only way he could think of at that moment.

2. As much as he denied it, he always wanted to.

Plus, it worked right?

She couldn't bring herself to believe it. He had... kissed her?

Well, it looked like it. I mean she wasn't dreaming for sure.

She always had her doubts about him liking her but she never really thought about her feelings for him. She could tell just now that she never could have possibly have strong feelings for him, since you know... he wasn't near Sai-kun or Sasuke-kun... _'But he takes care of my body every time... he looks after me 24/7... he's the only guy that can actually stand me besides Chouji... I guess... I never really thought about him that way... But... he's such... a lazy bum! He's so lazy and doesn't want to do anything! Yet... once you get to see his caring side... it's... it's wow... it's amazing... you could never have guessed he is that way... I mean... a nice, caring, funny and kind Shika... it's different from his usual monotone and lazy self... but... I like it... he may not be like Sasuke-kun or Sai-kun... but..."_ She shook her head to snap out of her daze and she glared at Shikamaru. "That was a bold move! You could've at least told me you liked me!" She whined, falling to the ground beside him and latching onto his arm.

He smirked.

'_But... I'm glad cause'... he's my little Shika-kun...'_

* * *

_Tell my heart to stop beating, tell my mind to stop thinking, throw a stone in the ocean and tell it to stop sinking, tell the sky not to be so blue... well it's like telling me not to be in love with you. _

* * *

"I win!" Sakura squealed, looking at the couple as she hid behind the bushed.

Ten-Ten groaned. "Aw man!"

"Make-over Ten-Ten!"

"Ah hell no."

"It was a deal!"

"I don't care!"

"Ten-Ten you're such a cheater! A-And a liar! You lied! Liar!"

Sigh. "I won't let you give me a make-over damnit!"

"_Ten-Ten_!"

"_**No**_!"

"But Tenny-chan..."

"No effin way."

"What if I said Neji-kun would like it?"

"..."

"He would like it very much...?"

"..."

"He would like it so much he'd run up to you and actually compliment you...?"

"..."

"He would like it so much and think you're such a bomb he would run up to you, kiss you, tie you up, run to his house and then to his room and make hot wild smex to you...?"

"..."

"Let's just stop at the kiss you part..."

Grumble. "..."

"Is that a yes?"

"..."

"Yay!"

"...Go to hell."

* * *

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive. _

* * *

"Shika?"

"Hm?"

"I take back everything I said about you earlier."

"I know."

"..."

Sigh. "I always knew I'd end up like my dad..."

"...What do you mean?"

Smirk. "Falling for a controlling and troublesome woman."

"I'm not controlling!"

"...uh-huh...right..."

"Take that back!"

"..."

"I said take that back you lazy bum!"

"..."

"Take th-"

Silence.

"...That is not gonna work every time you know?"

"But it worked now didn't it?"

"..."

_

* * *

_

_The truth is... nothing's the same since you walked into my life._

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! Hope you liked it! This was my second ShikaIno oneshot! And I personally really love this, it's so cute! Haha! Oh and btw at the end he kissed her, that's what the silence was. Lol :P**

**I know it could never really happen in the show but you know what? Screw that lol. I'm aloud to dream :P**

**Review please it would be greatly appreciated!**

**P.s. I have to point out that I KNOW Ino is very bi-polar but she is like that in the anime! So like... i dont want reviews saying she's too bi-polar because she is NOT that is her character! She has mad mood swings! (boy must she be dangerous when she's pregnant... well when she will be... :S XD)**

**:D**


End file.
